gtafandomcom-20200222-history
LF-22 Starling
|price = $3,657,500 $2,750,000 (Trade price) (Warstock Cache & Carry) |related = P-996 LAZER Besra Hydra V-65 Molotok Pyro |radar_icon = Seen when parked or when another player is flying an LF-22 Starling. |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Lazer Vintage (needle) Starling (dial texture) |inttxd = Worn Starling |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} }} }} |modelsets = |modelname = starling |handlingname = STARLING |textlabelname = STARLING |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The LF-22 Starling is a featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Smuggler's Run update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The LF-22 Starling is a compact fighter plane closely based on the , evident by the overall design, the rocket engine mounted in the rear and the propeller on the front that is most likely attached to an emergency generator similar to that used on its inspiration. The setup appears to be similar to that of the , but retaining the vertical stabilizer shape of the aforementioned Me 163 (with the rudder mounted over the stabilizer rather than from the rear side). The machine guns positioning appear to be similar to that of the . The Starling features a framed canopy that swings forward for access and small hatches on the underside for the bomb bay. Most of its bodywork is painted in a primary color, while the underside, wing tips, propeller spinner and the inside ofnthe canopy frames are painted in a secondary color. The interior features a targeting sight above the instrument panel, which serves as a targeting reticule when in first person, an alternative to the targeting sights present on modern aircraft. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Starling's performance is similar to that of a modern-day fighter jet, as opposed to its real-life intention. The plane's small, compact design also makes it very easy to handle, almost too easy - the pitch remains stable, however rolling the plane can sometimes result in overestimating the amount of roll needed to perform a turn, in a similar way to the Howard NX-25's roll and pitch behavior. Nevertheless, the plane is still easily one of the best performing planes in the game. Speed-wise, however, it is considerably sluggish without its Booster ability. At 8100 FT/2400 M (maximum altitude) the Starling can glide a distance of approximately 9.5 Mi/16 KM (from Paleto Bay to LSIA and halfway back again landing somewhere in the Zancudo region) with its engines off. Unusually, the LF-22 Starling features a single main gear wheel and a tailwheel, which makes it difficult to land, as the plane tends to lose its balance easily upon contact with the ground. Extra precaution is needed when attempting to land the vehicle on a flat runway. ;Booster The LF-22 Starling sports a rocket booster on the rear of the vehicle, which can be used for both take offs and cruising flight. The rocket booster provides a huge amount of acceleration, surpassing even the Hydra, Besra and P-996 LAZER. It is important to note that the rocket must recharge, however unlike regular JATO boosters found on other planes, it can recharge in mid air, although it will recharge quicker while on ground. Not only provides mobility, but can be a great advantage for getaways or quick bombing runs. ;Defense In terms of defensive capabilities, the plane is well equipped. Just like all of the airplanes with upgradeable armor, it can survive quite a bit of damage before being destroyed. The aircraft can survive direct hit from two explosives and will be destroyed from a third hit. It can also withstand up to five explosive rounds from the Heavy Sniper Mk II and eighteen shots from the Heavy Sniper. However, the Starling's main defensive attribute is its rocket booster. The speed granted allows the aircraft to outpace homing missiles or quickly escape to a grounded player's blind spot above them. ;Countermeasures The vehicle can be fitted with countermeasures to improve its defensive capabilities against homing missiles, each one with their own attributes: *The Chaff countermeasure disrupts the targeting system from missile launchers, rendering them unable to lock on the aircraft for five seconds. They have a delay of five seconds before being used again and only have 10 uses. *The Flare countermeasure drops various flares from around the rear of the aircraft, which can "disorient" the homing missile in order to avoid chasing the aircraft. They have a delay of three seconds before being used again and only have 20 uses. *The Smoke countermeasure creates a trail of smoke that can disorient the enemy pilot, but its effectiveness is very limited, as the trail is large enough for a standard cockpit and the enemy pilot would just need to move away and follow the smoke trail. It has no delay between uses and can be used indefinitely. ;Weaponry *'Machine Guns:' The plane is equipped with two built-in machine guns found on either wing, which provide defense against enemies in flight. These weapons can fire to up to 675 feet and a relatively low rate-of-fire. Despite these weapon's high per-shot-damage they are difficult to use against grounded foes. *'Homing Missiles:' By default, lacks missiles, but can be added via customization, adding six units on either wing (three per wing). These missiles can be fired without delay, lacking the "reload" cooldown of the Hydra or LAZER. The pilot can select to fire in either "homing" or "homing-off" mode. The tracking of the missiles are poor, like most aircraft, often unable to turn to hit even stationary targets. *The vehicle has the option for installing bombs, providing heavy firepower against ground targets. There are four different Bomb choices: Explosive, Incendiary, Gas and Cluster; **The Explosive option has high damage over targets from all ranges, meaning any target caught in the "edges" of the blast radius receive the same damage as in the "center". **The Incendiary option creates a trail of fire similar to the Molotov Cocktail, burning the targets for a constant damage. Although the bombs are powerful at the center, it causes less damage on the "edges". **The Gas option causes a noxious effect on players and NPCs on impact, similar to the Tear Gas. It has a slightly larger blast radius than the standard bomb, but is unable to damage vehicles. The gas lasts for around 25 seconds. **The Cluster option creates a smaller explosion than the standard one on impact, but small clusters spread within its radius, allowing for greater damage over a single armored target. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Starling-GTAO-Warstock.png|The LF-22 Starling on Warstock Cache & Carry. Starling-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The LF-22 Starling on Rockstar Games Social Club. Starling-GTAO-front-HomingMissiles.png|The LF-22 Starling with Homing Missiles upgrade. (Rear quarter view) Starling-GTAO-front-RocketBoostUpgrade.png|The LF-22 Starling with Rocket Boost upgrade. (Rear quarter view) Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *May be provided in a Steal Cargo mission as means to carpet bomb an enemies' base of operations. Starling-GTAO-front.PNG|A custom LF-22 Starling during the Steal Cargo mission. (rear quarter view) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased on Warstock Cache & Carry for $3,657,500 or for $2,750,000 (after completing 15 Steal Cargo missions), provided the player already owns a Hangar. **It is classed as a Small vehicle. Trivia General * s are small to medium-sized passerine birds commonly found in Europe and several other continents, referencing the plane's compact design and German origins. *Under the designation system of USAF, the designation "LF" could possibly stand for "Fighter (F) Equipped for Cold Weather Operations (L)", though this is inaccurate, as neither inspirations are tasked for such purpose and "L" can simply mean "Light", resulting in the designation "'L'ight 'F'ighter". **However, the designation "VF" from the liveries may be more accurate, as it stands for "Vertical/Short take-off (V) Fighter (F)", which the Starling is capable of, especially when the rocket booster is fitted. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *When applying a livery, a registration code appears on either side of the rear, which, as with other aircraft of the same update, will vary with each livery set. However, if the "Falcon I" livery is applied, the registration "VF-10A" is used, but on the right side, the "A" is cut, as it is set behind the right wing root. References Navigation }} pl:Starling es:LF-22 Starling Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Smuggler's Run Category:Vehicles with no manufacturer in the HD Universe Category:Vehicles with Special Abilities Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Military Category:Military Vehicles Category:Military Aircraft Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:Small Aircraft